


Ardra

by Pixel_Runner



Series: Orc and Humans and Demonspawn, oh my! [3]
Category: Orcs - Fandom, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: FTM Orc, Fluffy Woman, Multi, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Risk of Pregnancy Kink, Size Difference, Sweet orcs, not as much plot, porn and fluff, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixel_Runner/pseuds/Pixel_Runner
Summary: Random smut about a character who is popular on Tumblr.





	Ardra

**Author's Note:**

> This in only the beginning

In the five years Ardra had been a diplomatic emissary for King Rovadan this was by far the most ridiculous mission she had ever been sent on.  She was officially being sent to convey Yuletide greeting to the Keeper of Porthcawl.

 

The problem wasn’t that she was going to be away from her family at Yule, hell, it would finally be a chance to have Yule feast without one of her aunts commenting on how much turkey she was eating or asking if she had found a husband yet.  Ardra didn’t have a problem with her weight, even if it sometimes seemed like everyone else did.

 

No.  The problem was the week travelling on horseback through the snow.  And the guards that had been sent with her! Wesley and Semus were both tall and buff and, frankly gorgeous. It wasn’t just the weather that had kept her nipples rock hard for the last week.  They were sweet and flirty and so, SO nice to her.

 

And they would also find secluded places to stop for lunch.  Light a nice fire, take off their shirts so that their chest muscles gleamed in the sunlight.

 

But listening to them duck out into the woods for a quickie was starting to get to her.

 

She didn’t care that they were having sex.  But it was beyond frustrating that she wasn’t.

 

Then, they arrived at the orc stronghold full of big strong orcs running around almost naked by human standards.  She had hoped to just deliver the damn Yule tiding then duck off to her room for some alone time, but no. She was just in time for dinner and the woman she was supposed to try to get information on had offered to help her get ready.

 

Damn.

 

Well, duty called.

 

Ardra was good at this.  No one suspected the, well, frankly, the _fat girl_ to be a spy.  When you are female and overweight the sad truth was that you were also overlooked.  Ardra had learned to use that to her advantage.

 

Except it wasn’t working this time.  Zira had managed to duck every question about her past and redirect it to a story about her current husband, with whom she was clearly besotted, or the orc’s brother, Grakk.

 

Grakk was .... a problem for Ardra.  He was fucking HUGE! More than a foot taller than her and had so many muscles that when he flexed other muscles had to get out of the way first.  He had black hair and light green skin and one of his tusks had a chip on the end which only served to give his features a gorgeous rakish lack of symmetry.   And now she was sitting next to him breathing in that slightly musky orcish smell as he flirted and she passed him the bread.

 

“You aren’t taking any?” he asked.  “It’s made with duck fat. It’s really good.”

 

“I don’t need any.” Ardra said softly.

 

Grakk frowned.  “You humies are always weird about food.” He plopped a slice on her plate.  “Eat up. I like a girl with some meat on her bones.”

 

Ardra didn’t really like people telling her what to eat, but she put on her best diplomatic smile and took a bite to be polite.

 

It was the best damn bread she had ever tasted.

 

Grakk grinned at the look on her face and said, “I informed you thusly!”

 

“What?” Ardra asked feeling confused.

 

“That’s fancy formal talk for I told you so,” he said with a wink and a smile.

 

This time, when Ardra smiled at him, it was a real smile.

 

The mead was flowing.  Grakk was charming in a haphazard way that was either completely genuine or made him the best actor Ardra had ever met.  She was surprised to find she was having a really good time. After dinner, there was dancing. She didn’t normally dance, but when she told Grakk that, he said, “That’s OK.  I’ll help.”

 

And with that he put a hand under her arse and lifted her off the ground.  Ardra made an undignified squeak in surprise and wrapped her arms around his neck.  Grakk spun over to the centre of the dance floor and dance three songs holding her with her legs dangling off the floor.  There weren’t many humans that could do that.

 

There hadn’t ever been a human who had bothered.

 

At the end of the third song, someone named Raj-ak came over with a cup of cool water for Ardra.  Ardra offered it Grakk instead, but he was too busy glaring at Raj-ak.

 

“Piss off and find your own girl!” he growled.

 

Ardra’s eyebrows went up at that.

 

Grakk chuckled at her expression.  “You know, I finally figured out what is wrong with your thighs.”

 

Ardra braced herself for the nasty comment she knew was coming.

 

“They would look so much better around my ears.” Grakk said.  Then he wiggled his ears at her.

 

Ardra burst out laughing.  It was the worst pick up line she had ever heard.  It was so bad it was actually working.

 

Grakk leaned forward, “Why don’t you come back to my room and we fix that?”

 

Ardra looked Grakk dead in the eyes. His pupils were huge. He was smiling down at her.  He held eye contact for moment then raised and eyebrow and looked down. Ardra instinctively followed his gaze to where he was pitching a giant tent in his kilt.  She gasped and felt her face get hot, happy the light brown of her skin would hide most of her blush.

 

And now she was straddling his lap on her bed as he stroked her hair and kissed her neck and praised the soft fullness of her lips and told her she had the most adorable elven chin.  

 

“My goddess! You smell so good!  So wet! Is that for me, Ardra?” Grakk asked as his cupped her breast and thumbed her nipple.

 

Ardra shivered and panted and reached back to untie her bodice.  It had been laced tight forcing her body into a more socially acceptable shape, but as it fell away Grakk growled, “So much better!”  He ran his hands over her, making a deep rumbling in his chest. “You are so fucking beautiful! How is it that I am lucky enough to have you here with me?”

 

Ardra smiled shyly.  “Nice men are hard to find.”

 

“Pfft!  Men! You need an orc to worship you properly.”

 

Ardra giggled like a school girl instead of the seasoned diplomat she was.  “Maybe I do.”

 

Grakk took that as the permission he had been waiting for and shucked her out of her dress.  “Let me see if I was right about those thighs,” he said almost diving between them. He didn’t even hesitate to slip his tongue inside her and slurp up a mouthful of her juices.  He groaned, “You taste amazing!” Then he surged forward so he was covering her and kissed her lips aggressively so she could taste the sweet flavour of herself on his mouth, one hand squeezing her breast and the other thumbing her clit.

 

Ardra’s hips bucked under his touch.

 

“Need something?” Grakk teased.

 

“You!  I need you Grakk!”

 

He grinned and flicked her clit with his index finger making her jump and gasp.  “I don’t know. You could be a spy.”

 

Ardra gasped again, but he had a twinkle in his eyes.  “I could be,” she moaned, prepared to play along.

 

He flicked her clit again.  “Here to seduce the orc guard into telling you the Keeper’s secrets.”

 

Ardra moaned, “Please, Grakk!  I just need you! I don’t want to play!”

 

Grakk ducked he head and lapped at her.  His tongue everywhere but where she needed it.  “Why are you here, Ardra? What do you want?”

 

“I want your cock, Grakk!  Please!”

 

Grakk chuckled and climbed up her, rubbing the head of his dick over her folds.  “You want me to fuck you so full of my seed that you go home and have a whole litter of orc pups?” he asked.  Ardra felt her body responding to that suggestion. Then suddenly, his thumb was swirling through the wetness of her cunt on it’s way to the pucker of her ass, where it rubbed against her rosebud.  “Or do you want to spend all week thinking of me.”

 

Ardra whined, “Please!” and pulled his hand forward again.  Her cunt shuddered trying to find some friction. She grabbed his shoulders and tried to pull him up, which mostly made her slide down the bed to him.

 

“Well, since you ask so nice,” Grakk said as he kissed her cheek his tusks scraping light against her face.  He caught her hand and brought it down to his cock. It was so big she couldn’t close her fingers around it. “Flip over,  it will keep me from pushing too deep.”

 

Ardra did as she was told.  Grakk was so big that on his hands as knees he could easily cage her in.  He didn’t just slam into her cunt. He carefully worked the tip in, sitting up so he could rub her back.  “That’s it, beautiful. You are doing so good.” He ran his hand around to her belly and held her still as he slowly rocked forward.  “Holy fuck you are tight!”

 

Ardra whimpered, he was stretching her so full, and he kept pushing deeper until she had no idea how she could take anymore.  Sure enough he gently nudged against her cervix. Her whole body shuddered.

 

“Ummm.  Too far.” Grakk declared backing almost all the way out.

 

Ardra whine at the loss, already strung out beyond words.  She tried to rock back against him, but he wouldn’t let her.  “Please!” she begged, “Please, Grakk! Move!”

 

“Tell me why King Rovadan sent you!”

 

“I’m here to deliver-” the sentence was cut off with a spank.  Ardra jumped.

 

“Why are you here?” he repeated, thumbing her clit.  “I’m not going to let you cum until you tell me.”

 

Ardra screamed in frustration.  “I’m supposed to gather information on Zira!  Now move, damn it!”

 

Now Grakk began to pound into her, never going too deep. His thumb working her clit he easily fucked her through two orgasms until her body was limp in his arms.  She felt his pace starting to get erratic, then he pinched her clit and she came again. Her scream mingled with his roar as his balls contracted and his seed gushed into her body.  It flooded deep into her and dripped down her legs as Grakk rode out the last of his own pleasure.

 

In the morning, Ardra woke with Grakk snuggling her close like a child might with a favourite toy.  He smiled down at her, “Can we do that again?” he asked.

 

\----

 

Grakk was sitting behind Ardra in the public baths, carefully combing out her hair and praying for snow.  She wouldn’t be able to return to court if she was snowed in for the winter. He would need to give he a fur.  He could wait to see if she really was carrying his pups! He and Jivvaar could raise their little half orcs together.

 

Jivvaar was walking through the bath hall Grakk opened his mouth to introduce his brother when Jivvaar reached over and pushed his head under the water.

 

As he came up, sputtering and coughing, he looked up through bleary eye and demanded, “What the hell was that for?”

 

Jivvaar leaned forward and growled, “Payback is a bitch, isn’t it?”  Then he winked at Ardra, said, “Madam Ambassador,” and strolled out of the room whistling happily to himself.

 

Ardra looked over at Grakk who was still trying to push his hair out of his eyes.  She had her lips pushed tight together and was trying so very hard not to laugh. Grakk shook his head like a dog, spraying her with water.  The dissolved into laughter together.

 

\----

 

Ardra cleaned up and hobbled down for lunch.  She had missed breakfast. After the second time, Grakk had shown her how orcs clean up their messes.  That was something to remember.  Then they had gone for a bath.

 

Wesley gave her an appraising look.  “You look well fucked out,” he said.

 

Ardra grinned, “One of the warriors wanted to know why we are here.  He found a way to get me to tell him that we want information on Zira.”

 

Semus frowned, “So?  It’s not exactly a secret.  You could have just told him.”

 

Ardra giggled.  “Now, where’s the fun in that?”

 

\----

 

Ardra was standing at the entrance of the keep.  The snow was falling so hard, she could barely see the stables.  Nonetheless, she wanted to go check on her horse. She had expected to stay the week, but unless the weather let up, she would be stuck here until spring.  Not that she was complaining. She shifted carefully, still feeling a little sore from last night. It was just that Queen Mila had hoped to have news BEFORE the orc delegation arrived at Lammas.

 

Besides, however nice last night had been, she wasn’t under any illusion that it was anything more than a one off.  And she was OK with that. She wasn’t here husband hunting. She was here to work.

 

“Looking for something?”  

 

Ardra turned and saw the orc who had brought her water last night.  She frowned. The orc smiled nervously. Ardra immediately fixed her face and smiled at the strange orc.  “I wanted to go check on my horse, but… I’m working up the nerve to go out in that.”

 

The orc laughed.  “It’s just snow. I can take you if you like.”  

 

Ardra was frantically problem solving.  The orc was bare chested, and heavily tattooed.  She? He? Didn’t have breasts, but did have chest scars where nipples had been removed.  The proportions were right for female but the clothing was right for male. Ardra wasn’t quite sure how to proceed.

 

Apparently, her silence had gone on a little to long, because the orc said, “If you are courting Grakk, he is in my hunting party and won’t care if I help you out to the stables.”

 

Ardra coughed, “He hasn’t indicated that we are courting.  Or at least he hasn’t said. Or offered me any gifts.”

 

The orc’s smile was suddenly a lot broader, “Well then, would you allow me to offer you my cloak?”

 

It wasn’t a cloak so much as it was a wolf pelt held in place by a pair of cloak pins joined by a length of chain.

 

Ardra’s eyebrows shot up, “Are you asking to court me?”

 

The orc leered, “A juicy little thing like you?” Ardra flinched.  Juicy she could see, but little? The orc was clearly making fun of her now.  But he wasn’t finished speaking, “Hells, yes I am!” That bit was said with such joy and enthusiasm that she was suddenly uncertain.

 

Ardra searched me memory, “It’s.. Rajk, right?”

 

“Close.  It’s pronounced Raj-ak.  Rajja is the name I was given at birth, it was given the male ending when I told my parents that they had guessed wrong.”

 

He was watching her carefully now.  Ardra tried to remember what she had read about this.  King Rovadan’s father hadn’t been the most tolerant man, but his son had been raised with a military education.  And given that 10% of the population admitted to not being heteronormative, well, Rov had simply met people.

 

And so had Ardra, but this was a new one for her.  She decided to simply admit that. “I don’t know that I have met some who …” she trailed off looking for the right words, “ um who’s parent’s guessed wrong when they were born before.”

 

Raj-ak shrugged, “It happens.  Orcs don’t really worry about it too much.  But, seeing as how I am trying to get into your pants, it thought it was only fair to warn you what is in mine.”

 

Ardra felt herself blushing.  She balled her fists. She had been the butt of jokes too often at home to put up with this nonsense.   “You don’t have to be like that,” she said. “I’m sure you think this is funny, laughing at me, trying to get one over on Grakk, but-”

 

“Whoa!  Easy there!  It wasn’t my intention to offend!  If you don’t want to accept my courting gift, then just say.”

 

Raj-ak was looking concerned.  Ardra felt confused. Grakk turned up and made things worse.

 

He shoved Raj-ak away from her.  “What the hell, Raj-ak? I told you to find your own girl!”

 

Raj-ak shoved him back, “You didn’t claim her! She didn’t take your courting gift!  I’m allowed to offer her mine!”

Ardra looked between the two of them, “This is some elaborate prank, right?  Like when Jivvaar pushed you under the water this morning? I would appreciate you leaving me out of it.”

 

“It isn’t a joke.  I am asking to court you!” Raj-ak insisted, still holding his pelt out to her.

 

Grakk hastily undid the seal skin cloak he was wearing and offered it to her as well, “So am I!” he interjected.  “Ardra, please let me court you. Did I not please you?”

 

Ardra shook her head, her profound embarrassment keeping her warm as she strode out towards the stables to check on her horse.  She was only half listening as a fight broke out in the doorway, each of the orcs accusing the other of spoiling his moment.

 

The stable master looked older than dirt.  He was grizzled and scarred and was old enough to have grown a full white beard.  He watched as Ardra mucked out Gypsy’s stall, then replaced the hay and checked the horse’s feet.  Finally he said, “Now what has happened to make such a pretty little thing like you that pissed off?”

 

That was it!  Ardra snapped.  “I am SICK and TIRED of all you bone headed orcs making fun of my size!”

 

The stable master took a step back at that.  “Well, you have my apologies, my lady! I know you can’t help how you are made!  But… well, you are just so cute! I know human’s just think they are normal sized, but …  well, you are all adorable like little kitten to us.”

 

Ardra froze and then slowly turned to stare at him.  Up at him, now that she came to think about it. “You think I’m cute and little?” she asked in disbelief.

 

“Um… yes?” the stable master offered, “I don’t mean any harm by it.  I expect you think of us as big, so is it any surprise that we think of you as little?”  Ardra felt her thoughts spiraling out of control. At a whopping 5’2, she had often been called short.  But she was generally referred to as a big girl. The orc was still watching her with concern. “It you tell me who has been making fun of you, I’ll set them straight.  We aren’t above a little light hearted teasing, now and again. But they shouldn’t go around upsetting the diplomatic corp of another country. Can you tell me what they said?”

 

Now Ardra looked at the floor of the stable.  “Grakk and Rajak were teasing each other about courting me.”

 

The old orc scowled and snarled.  “That is completely unacceptable! Orcs do not joke about courting! We will need to bring this too the Keeper!”

 

Ardra shook her head, “I don’t want them to get in trouble, I just want them to stop.”

 

Now he hesitated, “Did you tell them that?  That you don’t want to court either of them?”

 

“They weren’t being serious!  It didn’t deserve a serious reply.”

 

“Hmmm.   Are you sure they were joking?  This doesn’t sound like them. I would think that if they asked to court you, they meant it.”  Ardra’s head snapped up at that. The old orc looked dead serious. “They are good boys. They would make good mates, if you were willing to court either or both of them.”

 

“What do you mean ‘both of them’?”

 

The orc looked puzzled, then understanding dawned on his face, “Oh!  I’ve heard about that! Humies only take one mate, right? Orcs aren’t like that. But maybe it’s because you’re-”  he stopped abruptly.

 

“Because I’m what?” Ardra asked.

 

He pressed his lips together and looked uncomfortable.  Finally he said, “Smol.”

 

Ardra sighed.  “So what do I do about Grakk and Raj-ak?”

 

The old orc laughed.  “Decide if you would like to get to know either or both of them better and accept or refuse courting gifts accordingly.  It really isn’t that complicated.”

 

\---

Despite sprinting from the stables to the Keep, Ardra was nearly frozen by the time she made the gates.  The two orcs who had offered her their cloaks where gone. Ardra flagged down one of the guards. “How do I get a hot drink?”

 

The guard was about average for an orc, but at 6’8 he towered over Ardra.  “Would you like me to walk you to the kitchens?”

 

“Yes please!  If I’m not disrupting your duty.”

 

“Oh, I think I can spare a few minutes,” he said with a twinkle in his eyes.  As they walked he asked, “So, how are you enjoying the Keeper’s hospitality?”

 

Ardra considered this.  “Everyone has been very nice.  I think I may be suffering some culture shock though.”

 

“Oh?  How so?”

 

Ardra tried to think about how to explain that.  “If you had to pick one word, one honest word, to describe me and didn’t care about hurting my feelings, what would it be?”

 

The orc looked down at her.  “Hmm….” he considered. “Tiny.”  Ardra shook her head. “Is that wrong?” he asked nervously.

 

Ardra shrugged, “Back home people might say fat.”

 

The guard frowned before a look of understanding dawned on his face.  “Ah! You are used to being treated as a fertility goddess!”

 

Ardra stared at him.  “Yup. Definitely culture shock.”

 

In the kitchen, she cornered Zira.  “How did you know Jivvaar was hitting on you?”

 

Zira looked at her,  “Orcs aren’t subtle. If they want to court you, they say.  They also expect the same forthrightness from you in return.  Who has been hitting on you?”

 

“Grakk.” Ardra said.  Zira smiled. “And Raj-ak.” Zira looked puzzled, but the orcesses working in the kitchen all perked up.

 

“Lucky!”  One said. “Raj-ak can fuck you till you can’t move and you won’t get pregnant or catch anything.  He is quite the catch. And if you are fond of Grakk, they already get along. They would be excellent mates for you!”

 

Ardra frowned.  Zira shrugged. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.  But, I have found that if you want to…. Orcs are amazingly amenable to any suggestion you might make.”

 

\----

 

Ardra had been snowed in for over a week.  Grakk had pretty much just moved into her room, much to the amusement of the elders.  Tonight, she was laying their, all blissed out, idly nibbling on Grakk’s chest.

 

He groaned and pulled her up so she was straddling his chest.  “Ardra I have a serious question to ask.”

 

Her eyes went wide, “You know I am an envoy.  You know that means I can’t stay here, right?”

 

“Yeah.  I know. That’s why I am rushing this.”

 

Ardra tensed, fully prepared to turn down an offer of marriage.  Which is why she blinked when Grakk asked, “What do you think of Raj-ak?”

 

“I really can’t…. What?”

 

“Raj-ak.” Grakk repeated patiently.  “He’s a bit on the smaller side, but you haven’t rejected him and he certainly knows his way around a cunt.”

 

Ardra was afronted, “He certainly doesn’t know his way around my cunt!”

 

Grakk nodded sadly.  “I know. But the blizzard could break at any time and you will be gone.  I was hoping you might let me watch you and him before you go.” Ardra was staring at him like he had grown a tail.  Grakk sighed, “Yeah. Jivvaar told me humies only have one lover at at time, but I was hoping…”

 

Ardra shook her head.  “You two are both so much bigger than me!”

 

Grakk leaned in a licked her cheek the way he knew she liked, “I know you like that. Just like I like it when you bite me with those tiny vestigial teeth of yours.” He sighed, “Just think about it for me, OK?”

 

Ardra hesitated,  “I’ve never taken two people to bed before.

 

But she did think about it.  It preyed on her mind all that day and the next.

 

And that was exactly how Ardra found herself the next night negotiating safe words the two orcs who stood head and shoulders over her. 

 

Rajak started out by just stroking her breasts and belly with a look of awe on his face. “Goddess!  Your skin is so soft, Ardra. It’s like nothing I have ever felt before.”

 

Ardra returned the favour be running her hands over Rajak’s scarred chest. “I like your tattoos,” she said shyly. 

 

Rajak smirked and leaned over her, covering her body with his.  He ran his tusks over her neck. With his mouth right next to her ear he whispered, “I can smell you, Ardra.  I can smell how badly you want this.” There was something in the way he said that, raw, primal, seductive. Ardra’s nipples immediately crinkled and if she had been wet before she was absolutely sopping now.  She was vaguely aware of Grakk chuckling softly to himself. But Raj-ak wasn’t finished speaking, “Come sit on my shoulders and let me taste you.”

 

Ardra had never ridden anyone’s face before.  It took her a moment to straddle Raj-ak’s chest, sitting on his breastbone.  He cupped her ass with both hands and lifted her up and forward so that her cunt was between his tusks and the tip of his nose was rubbing up against her clit.  He rocked her so that his nose dipped down and into her and his tongue licked a stripe towards her taint. She shivered.

 

Raj-ak froze, “Are we good?”

 

“So good!” Ardra moaned, leaning forward a little to hold onto the headboard.

 

Rajak kept working her body, it felt like his tongue was everywhere.  His fingers adjusted their grip on her so that he could stroke her hole as he lapped at her.  It made her whole body tremble and start to sweat.

 

He stopped just before she came and an involuntary whine escaped her lips.

 

“Ardra?  I want Grakk to open you up a little, love.  Is that ok?”

 

It took her a moment to be able to answer.  “How?”

 

Grakk cleared his throat and Ardra looked over to where he was standing near her heater.  His cock painfully hard, but tied up with a pretty pink bow. “We have tallow and mint warming on the stove.  It will feel nice and warm and a little tingly.

 

Ardra rocked forward and arched her back a little to allow Grakk better access.  Raj-ak went back to licking her, slowly. To slowly. Grakk ran a hand down her back and over her ass.  Then his hand was gone. When it came back, it was warm and slippery and just carefully rubbing her hole with only a little pressure.

 

Ardra closed her eyes and moaned.  She had no idea how they coordinated but Raj-ak sucked her clit just as Grakk pressed his finger into her ass.  Her whole body shook and Raj-ak had to hold her so she wouldn’t fall.

 

Grakk nuzzled the back of her neck, “Need us to stop?” he asked softly.

 

Ardra pressed her lips together and shook her head.  “Careful,” she said.

 

“Is that a stop?” Grakk asked, his cheek next to hers.

 

Ardra turned her face, grabbed his closest tusk and gently bit his face.  “I didn’t say stop.”

 

Grakk grinned and slid in a little deeper.  Ardra trembled again. Raj-ak went back to licking at her.  Ardra tilted back a little so that she was leaning against Grakk.

 

Raj-ak cupped her ass and he and Grakk lifted her up. Ardra hissed at the burn from Grakk’s finger.  Grakk held her easily with one hand and withdrew the other.

 

“You aren’t going to fit, Grakk.  Not today anyway.”

 

Both orcs chuckled softly. “That wasn’t for him,” Raj-ak explained.  “I want my finger in your ass so I can feel you clench when you cum around my cock.”

 

Ardra turned around and managed to peek over Grakk’s shoulder as he was licking and sucking at her chest.  She could just make out Raj-ak putting on a toy that had one bulb for his ass and another for his cunt with ridges that would rub against his clit.

 

“Um…  That looks like metal,” she commented.

 

Raj-ak grinned at her, “It is.  It’s polished smooth. Don’t worry, I will be very careful how hard I push.”

 

Ardra shivered in anticipation.  Grakk moved out of the way. 

 

“Elbows and knees, Ardra.” Raj-ak said firmly.  Ardra complied, but Raj-ak grabbed her thighs and pulled her down to the edge of the bed.  He rubbed her ass, then gave her a spank. “Do you remember your safewords?”

 

Ardra nodded.

 

“Tell me.” Raj-ak commanded.

 

“Careful means I’m nervous but not actually hurting.  Whoa means slow down. Easy means not so hard and stop means stop everything and move away from me.”

 

Raj-ak rubbed the red spot where he had struck her.  “Is this ok?” he asked.

 

Ardra nodded, then swallowed.  Raj-ak had been very clear, she had to be able to speak and tell him what she needed or he wasn’t doing this. “Yes.  It’s OK.”

 

“And what do you want next?”

 

“I want your cock, Raj-ak.”

 

She could feel him shivering against the back of her thighs as she said that, the coolness of the metal cock sliding between her cheeks.

 

“Good girls say please.” Raj-ak added.

 

Ardra swallowed.  Her legs were already trembling from all the attention earlier.  Raj-ak gave a little rock, sliding his cock over her lips and nudging her clit with the tip.  That did it, “Oh! Oh! Please!”

 

The tip slipped inside and Raj-ak snapped forward in one easy motion.  Ardra’s whole body tensed as she waited for it to slam too deeply into her and hurt.  It didn’t but- “I can feel it moving inside of me!” she exclaimed. 

 

Both orcs chuckled.  Raj-ak didn’t comment but started to rock.  Grakk came over and dribbled some of the warm tallow over her ass and Raj-ak slid his thumb in, splaying his fingers over her tailbone and pressing gently downward.  His other hand went to her pubic bone and held her up so that he could press on her clit.

 

“Let me,” said Grakk.  He came and stood behind Raj-ak and reached around both of then.  Raj-ak moved his hand to Ardra’s stomach and Grakk began rubbing Ardra’s clit with one hand and his tied up cock with the other.

 

Ardra just closed her eyes and enjoyed the ride.  The orcs were touching her in all the right places.  The sensation of Raj-ak’s silky smooth cock thrusting in and out of her cunt as his thumb more roughly swirled in her ass. She was absolutely trembling, every nerve ending stimulated.  Raj-ak became a little more erratic and Grakk started rubbing her clit more rapidly. Suddenly, Raj-ak’s whole body trembled and as he screamed, Grakk pinched Ardra clit and she came with a shriek as well.

 

Ardra and Raj-ak both stilled for a moment.  Grakk watched them. His dick and balls looked painfully swollen, all tied up in the pretty ribbon.

 

When Ardra could speak again, she asked, “What about you?”

 

Grakk grinned.  “I wasn’t blessed with multiple orgasims.  When Raj-ak is finished with you, I get to be in the middle.”

 

Ardra blinked,  “Finished with me?”

 

Raj-ak leaned forward to lick a striped up Ardra’s back.  “Are you going to stop me little one?” His hips snapped forward again.  “All you have to do to make this all end is say stop.” His cock was rubbing against her front wall making her tremble all over again.

 

Ardra eyes went wide.  She shook her head, then remembered to use her words, “More, please!  I want more.”

 

She felt another finger nudge against her hole.  “More?” Raj-ak asked.

 

Ardra froze.  Her mind stopped working for a moment as she tried to process that Raj-ak wanted to fill her even fuller.  “Won’t fit!” she blurted out.

 

“It will if I’m careful. Do you want me to be careful, Ardra?”

 

‘Yes! Careful!” she begged, then moaned as a Raj-ak thumb popped out and was replaced with two of his fingers.  

 

He swirled and scissored them.  Grakk poured a little more of the mint infused tallow over her.  The warmth of the tallow and the cool sensation of the mint made her squirm as Raj-ak eased another finger inside and began easing them in and out.  Ardra was shocked that she came without anyone even touching her clit.

 

“You know,” he said almost conversationally, “Grakk can’t cum until we untie him.”  He spanked her then. “There is no way you could take his monster cock in your ass. But you could ride him until he is begging for release my cock stuffed in your ass.”

 

Ardra was still shaking from her release.   As she panted, she managed to gasp, “Won’t fit.” She could feel Raj-ak stroking his cock through the wall of her ass.  “You may be right,” he said after a moment. “Can I try on your ass away? I will make you feel good, I swear.”

 

Ardra just lay there shaking.  She fell strung out. Every nerve raw.  Part of her wanted to stop, but - 

 

“Careful,”  she whispered.

 

She heard Raj-ak chuckle as he eased out of and away from her.  She heard the sound of splashing then the tip of his cock was against her ass. As it was slowly eased into her, she felt a burn “Easy!” she blurted out.  

 

Raj-ak stilled.  “I won’t move, you rock back onto me.”  

 

Ardra nodded and slowly, so slowly pushed herself backwards.  She was able to take an inch or so, then whimpered and fell forward.  “I can’t.” she said.

 

Both Grakk and Raj-ak were on her in an instant rubbing her back and telling her how good she did.  How grateful they were to her for trying. Grakk brought her some cool water to drink and Raj-ak brought over a bowl of warm water and a washcloth to carefully clean between her legs.

 

“Oh, my poor darling!  You are so red! You should have stopped us sooner!”

 

Ardra shook her head, “I could have stopped you sooner.  I chose not to.” 

 

The two orcs shared a smile at that one.  Grakk slid her up the bed so her head was on the pillow.  “Can I kiss it better?” He asked.

 

Ardra’s eyes fluttered shut.  “I need to sleep for a moment, but that would be a nice way to wake up.”   She curled up on her side and Raj-ak spooned her without his cock on. 

 

“Rest, Ardra,” he said.  “We can talk about it when you wake.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments make the writing go


End file.
